


Fictive Kinship

by desert_tamar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desert_tamar/pseuds/desert_tamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles reflects on a burgeoning relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fictive Kinship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Summer of Giles 2011. This is a companion piece to "Survey of Ancient Boring Blahblah." I can't force you to, but I highly recommend you read it as well.

Yes, there were only a few dozen watchers left, and suddenly someone who read Sumerian, Turkish, and Astfglic was extremely valuable. It was more than that though. He felt a kinship with her.

He wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but at some point she had ceased being the irritating little sister/weekly innocent to save. Granted, he hadn't been around much that last year in Sunnydale, but when he had....he noticed her. He noticed her becoming, as they might put it, 'research girl.' He found in her what he had been missing since Willow changed- a partner, someone to bounce ideas and theories off of. Someone who understood- actually, not quite understood, she was still too green for that- but someone who wanted to understand. Who was actually interested in that Astfglic incantation volume. Who asked him about whether that word should be translated as an intransitive verb or an adjective.

He hadn't quite had the time to devote more than cursory attention to her- he admitted this freely. But now, well, now he had even less time, with Potentials cropping up every few days and the restructuring of a major international organization to manage. Yet, he found himself looking over her shoulder as she browsed through course catalogues, offering a few words of encouragement here, some thoughts on Akkadian grammar there. Just little things, but he could tell she appreciated it, even when she pouted a bit when he suggested that she not take drama and instead focus her attentions elsewhere. For example- 'Survey of Ancient Mesopotamian Writing Systems.'

He had no desire to be a paternal figure. And 'mentor' was too formal. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but yes, he felt a kinship with her. And a strong desire to see her succeed. Hence, his rather forceful admonishments against taking a silly class like drama. Frankly, he felt that they had experienced enough of that already.


End file.
